a new Beginning
by ttr90girlie
Summary: while Wendy Darlings parents are trying to set Wendy up with a husband when clearly Wendy thinks its too soon at the age of sixteen, Peter arrives. he sweeps her off her feet literally and takes her to netherland.


At the age of sixteen Wendy Darling was a bright charming young lady. She was beautiful and delicate. Her brothers Michael and John at the young ages of ten and twelve were handsome and dramatic playing out their adventures at Neverland. Day after day Wendy's father and Aunt Millicent would bring a charming wealthy young man to charm Wendy. You see Wendy was at an age where at the age of sixteen she was expected to wed. Wendy hated this matter and refused to choose a young chap. Her Aunt and Father got worrisome and were afraid she'll never marry. Always talking about a fellow Peter Pan.

"She's been talking about it for three years now honey I think, no Millicent and me think that Wendy made this fellow Peter Pan up trying to get out of her hmmm lets call this a pickle for Wendy." Her father explained to Wendy's mother.

"We can't force Wendy into a marriage she believe she's too young and by frankly I believe the same thing." Her mother said voice rising.

Wendy waited in the nursery with the next boy her father picked out for her. His name was Charles Wessington and he was the son of the owner of the bank Wendy's father worked at. He was handsome Wendy admitted to herself bitterly. But she mustn't love another until she hears from Peter. Peter in fact carries Wendy's hidden kiss and her mother and Aunt noticed this when they returned from Neverland with the lost boys.

"What a lovely afternoon isn't it Charles?" Wendy said trying to make up a conversation while they waited for her mother and father to finish their argument.

"Look you can cut the act I only did this here because my father wants me to marry and my mother doesn't really give a damn." He gave Wendy a dirty look and turned away.

"You really think I want to be here day after day night after night waiting for the next boy to come and try to sweep me off my feet when it already happened? Do you really think I want to do this Charles? I already gave my hidden kiss I don't like anyone else!" he voice rising with every breath she took.

"Pfff yeah like you know how to give a kiss away." He had a smug look on his face.

_Breath Wendy breathe don't let him get under your skin._

"I'm not having this conversation with you, you're a you're a pompous Jackass you know that." Storming out of the room Wendy yelled over her shoulder. " And yes I don't know how to give away a hidden kiss!"

Wendy trotted into the living room where her parents sat across from each other giving each other a threatening look that might say, _say one more word and ill throw the television at you!_

Wendy looked back from parent to parent and cleared her voice to make her noticeable.

"Mother, father I would like for you to…no let me rephrase that I would love for you to send Charles home now. And if I may I would love to go to bed now." She said as a matter of fact.

Charles followed Wendy into the living room. His brown Hair was messy in a cute sort of way and his blue eyes were to die for but in Wendy's opinion they were nothing compared to Peter's dazzling green eyes.

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Darling I had a wonderful evening but I think my stay here has been too long on poor beautiful Wendy." He said politely.

He walked out of the house quickly stepping over Nana and gently closed the door behind him.

Wendy screamed inside her throat and stormed into her bedroom.

That night Wendy dreamed of Peter and her defeating Captain Hook again and again, she dreamed of hook flying and bringing Peter's hopes and dreams down by telling him that I'll get married and have children, that ill forget about poor little Peter Pan. Peter falls down and lands a few feet next to me. His face covered in hurt and pain. I gasp and trop over to him. I kneel down and call his name… "Peter…Peter, are you okay?" I don't think anyone else heard me its just us in our own little world. Hook is still talking but I can barely hear him I catch a few word and he says I haven't gave Peter a real proper hidden kiss. I looked down at Peter and frown. I remember I called it a thimble and he gave me an acorn. I kept it on a chain and never once took it off. It has rotten away but never completely gone. I stared down at him. He keeps glancing at me never completely looking in my eyes. I grab his face and lift it up. He looks at me and gives me a half smile.

"This belongs to you." I said. The look on his face was mixed with confusion and gratitude.

I brought his face inches from mine and then closed the gap between out lips. He was a good kisser I remembered that even from my dreams his luscious lips haunted me.

An alarm screamed off next to my bed. I sighed wishing I hadn't set it for eight thirty. My mother and I were going to go to the store to buy a nice lovely dress for tonight's banquet. Wendy's parents invited about five boys that they met at a party. They assured Wendy that they were all handsome and she needed to look presentable. They walked through the first store and Wendy quickly found a black strapless dress it was short but not too short too let people call her a slut, it followed all her curves in every angle and showed just enough cleavage to make her a little tease. They also got a pair of strappy heels and went to a make-up store and bought some liquid eyeliner, regular pencil eyeliner, blush, lipstick, lip-gloss, consealer, compact, eye shadow, and a mani-pedi cure set. They got home about an hour and a half before the boys were expected to come. Wendy took a shower and got changed into her clothes; she did her hair and put on her make-up. She went into her bedroom and sat on her bed she still had fifteen minutes until they start arriving. No one except herself has seen her. She laid her head on her pillow but something intersected her head it felt soft to her hand as she felt for the pillow. Something stirred under her. She bolted up and saw a young boy. He was in jeans and a black tee shirt. He had golden blonde hair and greenish blue dazzling eyes.

"Hey! This is my pillow I would like to use it!" she stated.

"Uh sorry" he sat up and gave her a thimble like he was waiting for her to show up so he could give it too her. She looked at the acorn with a puzzled look and smiled at him.

"My name is Wendy…Wendy Darling I suppose your one of the boys my mother asked to come because my dad has no taste in guys and you of course have great features." She paused and looked at him before blushing.

"Did I just say that?" she murmured.

"Why yes I think you did." He had a smug look on her face that made her go crazy and surprisingly reminded her of Peter.

"May I ask you name?" she gave him a gorgeous smile.

"Yes you may, my name is Peter…" he pause by the look on her face. "You remember me then don't you?" his smile grew wider.

"I do believe in fairies I do I do. Oh Peter I missed you dearly. But why on earth did you give me a thimble?" she threw her arms around his neck.

"Well duh I want a kiss. You gave me a thimble when your really gave me a kiss I want a kiss… or as you say it I was a thimble." He shook his eyebrows and smiled sweetly. "I thought you knew that by now."

"Ohhhh here you go" she took his head in her hands and gave him a kiss exactly like the one in her dream and in the past.

"Wwwwwooooowwww…" he murmured.


End file.
